


Anytime, Madam Mayor

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, a hint of non con, and totally in their dynamic at this point, because emma really shouldn't have done that, but it's problematic, but she did cos thats where my mind went, cos i think its hot, yay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: Good old PWPEmma could feel the anger and lust rolling off the brunette, could feel her body responding in kind.It was always like this.





	Anytime, Madam Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. PWP with a prompt i saw from @parrillagay on twitter.
> 
> It's been a while since i wrote smut. I'm rusty.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> (I don't have a beta i'm sorry!)

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Emma savoured the burn in her arms as she swung the heavy chainsaw back, admiring her handiwork. Cockily tossing the chainsaw down, Emma turned to the enraged woman storming across the grass towards her in those goddamned heels.

 

“Picking apples,” Emma quipped, facing Regina who stopped mere inches from Emma’s face. They stared each other down, Regina’s chest heaving and her eyes dipping down to the blonde’s lips and back up to meet Emma’s eyes.

 

Emma could feel the anger and lust rolling off the brunette, could feel her body responding in kind. 

 

It was always like this.

 

Always fraught with anger or lust and overwhelming attraction and sometimes both and it was everything Emma could do not to just kiss the other woman and push her way between shapely thighs.

 

Regina snarled, “how dare you,” raising her hand and bringing it across Emma’s face. The noise of the slap echoed around the garden, Emma’s face snapping to the side. No witty comeback, no retort came from her as she touched a palm to her burning cheek and she felt that streak of anger that brought her to the garden in the first place rear it’s head.

 

Emma had come here with vague plans of issuing a threat to the mayor and getting her to back down but instead…

 

Instead, faced with an enraged, ridiculously beautiful woman - Emma Swan grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly, lips closed, forceful.

 

Regina made a noise of surprise as Emma wrapped her free arm around her back, pulling their hips together. Emma steered them against the tree she’d just mutilated, relishing the huff of breath leaving the brunette as her back impacted the bark and Emma pushed her tongue past Regina’s lips, brushing it against the brunette’s.

 

Somewhere in the back of Emma’s mind, somewhere behind the lust and pent up sexual frustration and anger, she knew this wasn’t quite right - but then Regina was grabbing at her denim clad ass and pulling her in.

 

Emma grinned into the kiss, briefly, victorious, before releasing Regina’s neck, bringing a hand behind her to grab at Regina’s hand and pushing it forcefully above the brunettes head.

 

“No,” she uttered, sucking a blood red lip between her own, “You don’t get to touch me right now.” Emma reached back with her other arm, grabbing Regina’s other arm and placing it beside the other. She tore her mouth from the brunettes, trailing her lips and tongue along Regina’s jaw to her ear, wetly sucking the lobe inside her mouth. 

 

Regina  _ moaned. _

 

And Emma would swear blind that she felt the brunette dip a little, as though her knees had given out for a split second.

 

Spurred on by raging hormones and boldness, Emma moved down Regina’s neck, trailing her teeth down unforgivingly, revelling in the uneven breathing she was causing the other woman, relishing the tension in her throat as Regina’ leaned her head away, baring more flesh to the blonde.

 

“Well get on with it,” the brunette growled as Emma sank her teeth into the flesh at the join of neck and shoulder. Emma chuckled into Regina’s skin, losing her train of thought for a second as she inhaled the scent of the other woman. 

 

She was intoxicating.

 

“Oh,” Emma drawled, drawing a line from clavicle to ear with the tip of her tongue and relishing the shiver that travelled through the brunette. “You  _ want _ this?” She asked, pushing her hips into the other woman’s and dragging both hands, her nails blunt, down the soft flesh of Regina’s forearms slowly.

 

“You’re a beast,” Regina jerked her head away and turned her head to look straight at Emma once more, “You’re nothing more than a desperate animal, following your urges to rut and to fu-”

 

Emma silenced her with a rough kiss once more, the thought of  _ that  _ word coming from Regina’s mouth being almost too much to bear. She kissed the brunette until she had to break away for breath, and without losing a beat, she bent to ruck up the grey dress around Regina’s thighs and picked her up, turning towards the house.

 

Regina immediately dug her fingers into Emma’s hair, pulling her face up and sealing their mouths once more with a gratified groan. Emma stumbled, trying wildly to navigate towards the doors to the house, and toppled forward onto the grass - landing heavily on top of Regina.

 

It gave both pause, Emma looking down at the flushed face and kiss-bruised lips of Regina, her chest heaving and her pupils - Regina’s pupils dilated until there was the barest hint of brown surrounding.

 

Emma was pretty sure she looked the same and before she could question their surroundings, their situation - anything sensible - Regina tugged her back down, claiming the blondes mouth with her own again messily, wildly.

 

Emma sank into the body below, hips fitting perfectly between parted thighs, and she braced herself on an arm whilst drawing her other hand up Regina’s thigh, hooking it up over her own. She let her hand reach up, up - up past where Regina’s stockings ended - Emma’s brain short circuited for a second with that information - and she greedily grabbed a handful of ass. Regina rocked her hips upwards, against Emma, a hitch in breath reaching Emma’s ears before her hand was seized from where it was squeezing glorious flesh and Regina pulled it away.

 

“What if someone see’s us you fool, what are you thinking?” Regina said, before Emma snatched her hand away from the brunettes grasp, returning it to kneading Regina’s ass.

 

“Shut up.” Emma silenced the brunette by clapping the hand by the brunettes head over swollen lips, letting a fingertip be trapped by angry teeth. Emma returned her mouth to Regina’s neck, nipping, licking, sucking, until obvious marks littered flawless skin and Regina’ was making unmistakable noises of pleasure, her hand coming to rest on Emma’s bicep. 

 

Emma found what she had lazily been looking for - the scrap of thin, intricate lace that she knew would be Regina’s choice of underwear  - and she tore the thong off the brunette, enjoying the muffled cry of outrage that swiftly turned to a breathy gasp as Emma’s fingertips brushed slick heat and delved deeper.

 

Regina knocked Emma’s hand from her mouth. “Fuck,” she muttered, anything more dissolving into a guttural moan as Emma sank her two fingers fully inside and set a punishing rhythm - not easing Regina into it - not that she needed any easing into anything.

 

Emma fucked Regina deeply, roughly, with the pent up aggression of months of one upping - of months of circling each other like animals in heat, swiftly adding another finger as Regina’s core swallowed them greedily - her hips canting up, legs spreading for more. 

 

Arrogance flooded Emma as she held the brunette down with her body weight, luxuriating in the moans of the other woman, muffling them with her mouth, stealing breath and thought and soon - soon Emma could feel the muscles inside Regina tightening, could feel those glorious thighs tensing as she drove her fingers inside, over and over, could hear the cadence of her moans changing. With her free hand, Emma grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Regina’s neck and pulled her head back, possessive, eyes roaming over the other woman.

 

“See madam mayor? You have no idea what i’m capable of.” Emma firmly twisted her fingers inside the brunette, a hint of spite adding more roughness and she harshly rubbed her thumb over Regina’s clit, grinning wildly at the tendons standing out on the brunettes neck, the hands scrabbling at Emma’s back trying to find purchase and the feeling of Regina pushing back against Emma’s hand as hard as she was pushing in.

 

It crossed Emma’s mind to muffle the cries coming from Regina, something about decency sneaking into her head but as they reached a crescendo and the brunette arched into an orgasm, Emma settled for sinking her teeth back into the taut neck bared below her. Regina was clenching powerfully around her fingers, arching against the blonde's body as she came undone.

 

Emma continued to fuck her, not letting up the pressure of her teeth until she felt Regina start to quieten, start to relax. Only then did Emma still her fingers, enjoying the aftershocks playing out around her fingers, and lift her head up to meet eyes with the woman below her.

 

Regina was a vision of dishevelled, breathtaking beauty - her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen, hair sprawled around her head like a dark halo. She regarded Emma evenly, licking her lips and clearing her throat before speaking.

 

“Thank you for your services, sheriff.”

 

Emma snorted, falling into her role with ease, ignoring the gigantic  _ what the everloving fuck just happened _ and pushing herself to her feet. She didn’t offer a hand to Regina as the other woman collected herself and stood, brushing down the skirt of her dress. 

 

“Anytime, madam mayor.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes, running her hands through her hair to settle it back into some form of order.

 

“You may go,” she ordered, that regal set to her shoulders returning, as though Emma hadn’t just had her gasping and panting on the lawn. 

 

_ Whatever,  _ Emma thought, knowing that Regina would either heed her warning or not - and Emma was set for another round of taking Regina apart piece by piece until there was some kind of peace between them.

 

She had Regina’s measure.

 

The ball was in the brunette's court Emma thought as she turned to leave the garden, bending to scoop up the scrap of lace as she went.

  
  



End file.
